


Such a Good Boy

by Bam4Me



Series: Just Helping Out [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, D/s, Dom!Bucky, Dom!Steve, Fingering, MAJOR PRAISE KINK, Multi, Omega!Bucky, Omega!Steve, Omega/Omega, PWP, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Rimming, Sub!Tony, Top!Bucky, bottom!tony, omega!Tony, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just wants to be a good boy for his mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.

Tony made a sweet keening noise around two of Bucky’s fingers, hole tightening around Steve’s.

 

“Christ, Steve. Even when he’s not in heat, he’s a hungry little slut, isn’t he?”

 

Steve gave Bucky a wolfish grin over Tony’s head. Tony was laying between them, thighs spread around Steve’s waist while he sucked on Bucky’s fingers. He wished it was Bucky’s cock, but Bucky hadn’t let him have that yet, saying that he didn’t want to cum too many times or he’d get tired. Not yet at least. He wanted to watch right now.

 

“He’s always desperate, aren’t you, Tones?”

 

Tony nodded, not opening his eyes. Steve’s fingers felt good. They were bigger than his own, and Steve could finger fuck him to orgasm over and over. Of course, he could do that with his dick too, but Tony got sensitive to size out of heat, and he wanted to take Steve and Bucky’s cocks till he couldn’t cum anymore later. His left leg twitched around Steve’s waist, and the super soldiers both laughed at him, obviously seeing something he didn’t.

 

“He’s a good boy too.” That, that made Tony’s cock leak, and he felt himself gush a little against Steve’s hand while the blonde worked another finger into his sloppy hole. “Such a very good boy for us to use and play with, aren’t you?”

 

Tony whined, feeling flushed and overwrought. He opened bleary eyes to look up at Bucky, who was grinning at him while his free hand pinched and pulled at Tony’s nipples. They felt puffy and sensitive right now, and he wanted to turn over and nose at Bucky’s groin, since he just felt so sensitive.

 

But, Bucky had already told him no, and Steve had pulled his fingers out until Tony had settled back down on his back again, and they called him naughty. Normally, Tony loved being called naughty, but Steve and Bucky were very insistent that only good boys get rewards. He liked being their good boy.

 

Steve cooed at him when Tony nodded again, nuzzling into the metal hand he was sucking on, and slid his pinky finger in next to the rest, smiling when Tony just keened again and spread his legs more. Tony had been so damn close for so damn long now, his thighs were burning, and his hole felt raw, in that, ‘please please please fill me now’ sort of way that made him feel like a whimpery mess.

 

“Poor boy, he wants us so bad. What do you think, Buck? Should we let him have us? His little hole is clenching down on me, it’d feel so good on my cock. Oh, that made him gush. He gushes so pretty, don’t you think?”

 

Bucky let out a low moan, his groin straining against his briefs. “Hmm, I think when he gushes on your tongue, it’s prettiest. Fuck, Steve, I’m getting all slick over here. I want to make him eat me out while you fuck him stupid.”

 

Steve moaned at that. His own cock was already out, and he pulled his hand free of Tony’s hole entirely. He didn’t push his cock in yet, and the loss of fullness made Tony cry out unhappily. “Okay, Bucky, take your pants off and use his mouth up good. He looks like he could use some fluids anyways. Tony, do you think you can fuck Bucky’s hole with your tongue? He wants you to.”

 

Tony looked over at Steve, still a whimpering mess from the loss of Steve’s fingers. He was shocked into silence though, face flaming up real good when he caught Steve licking Tony’s slick from his own fingers. Tony let out a wet sigh, nodding while another gush of fluid came out of him. He just wanted to be a good boy for them so so bad.

 

Steve just smirked at him and hoisted one of Tony’s legs higher. “Okay, good boy, I want you to do exactly what I do, okay? When Bucky’s sitting on your mouth, you just do this.”

 

He sealed his lips around the gushing hole, and _pulled_ the slick right out of him, making Tony yelp at the feeling. His hole felt so sensitive and wet. Steve pushed his tongue in and started fucking him just as Bucky slid one thigh over Tony’s head, grinning down at the other omega as he lowered his hole to Tony’s face. “Come on, little omega, you can do this for me, can’t you? Can you eat me out real good?”

 

Tony just whined, attaching onto Bucky’s slick center like Steve had done to him. The taste of it was amazing. Bucky was slick and soft against his tongue, and when Tony worked his tongue inside, Bucky groaned, and more fluid gushed out of him against Tony’s mouth.

 

Tony just spread his legs more, and let out upset whimpers again when Steve pulled off. Instead of going back at it though, Tony felt a thicker presence at his entrance, and let out more enthusiastic noises, both hands coming up to hold Bucky’s thighs down against him more firmly. He just needed this so bad.

 

Steve pushed in without pausing once, damn near knocking the breath from his lungs in one go as it filled him to the brim. Steve was so damn big.

 

“You’re doing so well, Tony. Such a good boy for us, you’re taking my cock so good, and Bucky loves your mouth, don’t you, Buck?”

 

Bucky nodded, looking close already. “Y-yeah, Tony, you’re such a good boy. Good boy’s get special rewards, don’t they Steve? Come on, fuck his little hole like you’ve been teasing him all night. He wants to come on that fat cock, don’t you, Tony?”

 

Tony nodded against the hole on his mouth, pulling more slick out of it while he went. “P’ease!”

 

Bucky groaned, grinding more firmly backwards. “Hear that, Steve? He wants a hard deep dicking like you want to give to him. Don’t you want to fuck his little hole till he’s a sobbing mess? I bet you could fuck so many orgasms out of him with just your cock, not even touching his little dick, he’d beg you to stop, that it was too much.”

 

Steve’s face was flushed, and he felt a drip of slick sliding down his own thigh, “Fuck, Bucky, I want to do that to him. Make him oversensitive and coming on my cock. He’s such a good boy, and good boy’s get rewards.”

 

Tony let out a scream against Bucky’s hole as Steve thrust in hard enough to make him feel stars. It didn’t let up though, Steve fucked his ass so hard he sort of wished it was back to the sweet loving pace before, but this was just _too much_ and he wasn’t going to last long like this.

 

His hole was in a constant state of gushing out everything it could at this point, and Tony could hear the slick noises as Steve pounded against his ass. Bucky ground against him harshly a few times, before Tony felt more liquid coming out, and Bucky let out the most amazing muffled scream against him. He could feel splatters of the other omega’s cum against his chest, before Bucky pulled off, hole clenching rhythmically and far too sensitive to let Tony keep trying to suck the cum out of him.

 

“Come on, Steve, make his slutty hole milk you dry, he’s being such a good boy right now, he needs to cum too.” Steve groaned and leaned forward into Bucky’s chest while Tony made gasping noises behind him. Steve could see him over Bucky’s shoulder, and he was covered in Bucky’s slick.

 

Sometimes, Steve wished he did have a knot, just so he could make Tony sit on it all day long, forcing orgasm after orgasm out of his little hole, and breeding him up real good. He wouldn’t trade his gender for the world though, and just the feeling of being covered in Tony’s slick while Tony was drenched in Bucky’s was good enough for him. He slammed in one last time, hard as he could to make sure that Tony _really_ felt it, and gasped at the way that Tony immediately started milking his cock, coming hard around him while Steve filled him up to the brim.

 

Tony was a wreck in between them, and Bucky started petting at his hair, whispering about just how good of a boy Tony was for them, before Tony could actually calm down and relax between them. He felt like he was floating and flying all at once, and he needed them just as much now as he did while they were fucking him.

 

“I’m a good boy?”

 

Bucky leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss against Tony’s lips before moving to the side so Steve could do the same. “You’re _such_ a good boy, Tony.”


End file.
